


Suspicion

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Gabriel, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a very suspicious guy and when his brother’s boyfriend starts to act weird, he can’t keep himself from investigating.</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

Gabriel is a suspicious guy, he can’t help it.

He learned early in life (right after his allegedly best friend Donny stole all his Halloween candy and claimed afterwards that someone else committed the crime) that you can’t trust anyone completely. Even people you think that are close to you.

So it is his goddamned duty to stay alert when Castiel presents his new boyfriend to their family at his birthday dinner, a big smile on his lips and obviously totally smitten. Everyone seems to like Dean Winchester instantly, mainly because he looks disgustingly lovesick himself and apparently isn’t able to survive without gazing into Castiel’s eyes every ten seconds, but Gabriel refuses to be fooled.

At least it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.

From the outside Dean seems like a perfectly nice guy. He smiles a lot, jokes a lot and blushes a lot when Castiel tells praises about the times Dean raised his kid brother more or less by himself. As a firefighter he saves puppies and children on a daily basis and in his free time he helps old ladies with their groceries.

But after a little bit of digging Gabriel finds some other stories too. He hears about a Dean who visited bars frequently, drank way too much alcohol and hooked up with every hot ass he could find.

“Yeah, I’ve been at a dark place,” Dean confesses without hesitation after Gabriel confronts him. “After that shit with my dad … well, it seemed easier to forget that way, you know? But after a _really_ bad night I decided to pull myself together. Sammy helped a lot. And then … well, then came Cas.”

He stares at Castiel right next to him like a besotted fool and Castiel can’t keep himself from flushing fiercely and squeezing Dean’s hand as if their lives depend on it.

And yeah, deep down Gabriel really hopes it stays that way. That they will be happy for the rest of their days and prove Gabriel wrong. Because that’s everything Castiel deserves.

He had been betrayed and cheated on in the past and although he never seemed that overly affected by it Gabriel knew that it hurt. And now with Dean? Well, it would definitely crush Castiel’s heart if they would fall apart someday.

Unfortunately Gabriel can’t protect him from that. But at least he could make it a little bit easier.

However for a long time Castiel and Dean stay a strong unit. Even after a year they whisper into each other’s ears and chuckle like teenagers while sitting so close you can’t tell them apart. And it gets even worse when they decide to move in together although Gabriel never thought it’d be possible.

But then, a few months later, the lies start.

At first it begins harmless. Dean is late for dinner and informs Castiel via text that he’s been held back at work. But when he arrives about an hour later and avoids Castiel’s eyes while telling a story about some dude who overslept and missed the start of his shift Gabriel knows immediately that something fishy is going on. Dean _never_ misses an opportunity to stare into Castiel’s baby blue eyes.

Castiel however doesn’t seem to notice that something’s going on and keeps rambling about some bees he saw the other day.

Only a week later his brother tells him casually that Dean visits a friend in the hospital every day since her accident about two weeks ago and keeps coming home late or leaving the house early.

And well, Dean is a nice guy so it could easily be the truth but Gabriel just can’t forget the short glimpse of guilt on Dean’s face last week when he told the fairy tale about his co-worker.

So Gabriel does the only decent thing: he grabs Dean’s cellphone inconspicuously** **the next time he’s over.

Retreating into the bathroom he checks the newest messages. Most of the stuff is pretty boring, just some teasing with Sam, a work-related discussion with a guy named Benny and the usual lovey-dovey flirting reserved for Castiel.

But then he finds text massages by someone called “The Queen”.

**\- I’m sooooo bored, Dean. When will you come over? :(**

_**\- Soon. Right after work.** _

**\- Don’t make me wait too long, do you hear me??**

_**\- I’d never dare.** _

**\- And grow some balls and tell your boyfriend. U suck at lying.**

_**\- Yeah yeah. Soon. U ll be the first 2 know.** _

**\- Good. I love you <3**

_**\- I know.** _

And okay, that’s _fairly_ suspicious!

Gabriel grinds his teeth. Normally he loves to be right but in this special case he would be more than happy to be wrong for a change. He seriously doesn’t like this new development one bit.

So he returns to the living room, grabs Dean’s arm way harder than necessary, pulls him inside the guest room and closes the door behind them with a loud bang.

“ _What_ _the hell_ , man?” Dean complains.

“You owe me some answers, Winchester!” Gabriel demands. “You’ve been lying this past weeks, maybe even longer, and I want to know what’s going on.”

Dean notices his phone in Gabriel’s hand and his eyes widen instantly. “Ah shit,” he hisses. “You know, right?”

Gabriel crosses his arms. “I’ve got my suspicion, yes.”

Dean sighs deeply but weirdly enough he doesn’t seem as freaked out as Gabriel anticipated. “Okay, fine. But don’t tell Cas, okay?”

Gabriel snorts. He seriously can’t believe the guy’s nerve! “You actually think I wouldn’t tell _my own brother_? Are you mad?”

Dean opens his mouth, obviously preparing another stupid excuse, but eventually he starts to frown bewildered. “Wait, why are you even angry? I thought you’d be happy. Or at least … okay with this.”

All of a sudden Dean looks hurt and Gabriel has no idea what to make of this. That’s not the reaction he expected.

“I know we’re not best buddies,” Dean continues. “But Cas loves you and I tried to make you like me at least a little bit. So what have I done that you need to act like I pissed into your cereals?”

Well, that became very confusing very fast.

“Okay, Winchester, I think …” Gabriel narrows his eyes. “I think we’re talking about two different things.”

Dean stares at him with an unreadable expression. “Fine. So … what do you believe you know?”

“I know that you were late for dinner and told us some stupid lie about a colleague,” Gabriel explains. “And that conveniently one of your ‘friends’ got hurt and you need to visit her in the hospital. You’re home late every day. And that someone called 'The Queen’ obviously loves you.”

Dean blinks a few times.

Gapes.

And finally he starts to realize what Gabriel is accusing him of.

“ _Oh my God_ , you think I’m _cheating_ on Cas??”

He stares incredulously at Gabriel, shaking his head.

“That’s … that’s honestly the most ridiculous thing _ever_ ,” Dean states. “Why would I do that to him?”

Gabriel folds his arms in front of his chest. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dean’s face darkens immediately. “I know,” he assures. He seems as if he’s suppressing some serious rage deep down inside himself. “Believe me, _I know_. I want to punch those bastards that hurt Cas in the past every day, trust me. I’ll never understand how you could do something like that to a guy like Cas. _I _would never be capable of such a thing.”

Gabriel wants to believe him. He really does.

“When I missed dinner with you two … yeah, there was no late co-worker.” Dean shrugs and tries to look casually. “I was shopping, actually. With Sammy. And it took us longer than we thought.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “ _Shopping_? That’s your excuse?”

“It’s not an excuse,” Dean protests. “It’s the truth. Call Sam if you don’t believe me. We were shopping a few times after that as well since I didn’t find the perfect –” He stops himself, watching Gabriel a moment before announcing, “I didn’t find the perfect ring at first.”

Gabriel gapes at him, crinkling his nose. “Ring?”

“Yeah, _ring_.” Dean nods and suddenly there is a smile on his lips. “You know, the whole deal. Proposal. Engagement. Wedding. Marriage. You may have heard about that.”

Gabriel still feels highly overwhelmed. Two minutes ago he was prepared to break Dean’s nose and now he’s not sure if he wants to hug him tightly or yell at him for not saying anything to him in the first place.

“We found the perfect ring yesterday,” Dean tells him. “But it was too small so they need to fix that. And I didn’t want to propose without a ring. So …”

“So you keep lying,” Gabriel summarizes.

Dean flinches immediately at those words. “I hate it, I really do. But I wanna do it right, you know? Fall on my knees, recite my super romantic speech and propose.”

Gabriel’s already imagining Castiel’s reaction to that. Confused, surprised, awed. He would love every second of it, even if Dean would manage to screw it up somehow.

“And I thought you read Sam’s messages,” Dean says. “He was lecturing me about the meaning of engagement and wedding rings throughout history.”

He rolls his eyes but there’s still a fond expression on his face.

Gabriel however didn’t bother with Sam’s texts after he read the usual “bitch – jerk”-banter although it probably would have taken two seconds to scroll a little further and made things a lot more clearer.

“Well, and my 'friend’ isn’t made up,” Dean explains, using air-quotes just like Castiel and Gabriel can’t keep himself from thinking that it’s kinda endearing. “Charlie — _'the Queen’_ – had an accident two weeks ago and is staying at the hospital ever since. She’ll be fine eventually, her bones are healing well and she’s bored to death. So I’m trying to spare an extra hour or two for her every day. Cas visited her too a few times as I’m sure he told you as well but you were probably too busy plotting my assassination to listen to him, am I right?”

Gabriel is not even sorry that this is most likely the truth.

“And Charlie hurt her head as well,” Dean says. “It’s not too bad but right now she’s got some memory problems. And I don’t know why but I was stupid enough to tell her about my plans. And yeah, she remembers _that_ perfectly but for some godforsaken reason she keeps forgetting that she’s not supposed to tell Cas.”

Gabriel stares at Dean for a moment, motionlessly, but then he can’t do anything else but laugh wholeheartedly right into Dean’s face. The image of him freaking out over his friend’s lack of keeping her mouth shut is just freaking hilarious.

“It’s seriously not funny, Gabe.” Dean starts to pout like a petulant teenager. “The last time we visited, Charlie instantly chatted about fucking rings and flowers, I couldn’t make her stop in time. Fortunately Cas didn’t get it. He probably thought Charlie was ranting about _Lord of the Rings_ or whatever.” He sighs deeply. “After that I told Cas that the doctors decided that only family members and her emergency contact – that’s me – are allowed to see her for the time being. And I even stole Charlie’s phone and exchanged Cas’ number in her contacts with my work phone’s number. And thank God I did because she is texting 'Cas’ _constantly_ about the wedding. She doesn’t shut up about it. And I can’t even be angry with her since it’s not her fault.”

Gabriel watches the guy in front of him silently. The man who went through all this trouble to keep the proposal a secret. To make sure this will be one of the best experiences of Castiel’s life.

Before he can help himself he grabs Dean by his collar and pulls him in for a tight embrace.

“You’re gonna propose,” Gabriel whispers, contemplating that’s it’s actually not really a surprise at all. It was always meant to happen someday.

Dean goes stiff at first, obviously hesitant what to make of the situation. Gabriel never hugged him before, only punched him on the shoulder and called him “Dean-o” since he knew how Dean hated that name. But eventually he starts to relax a bit and even returns the hug tentatively.

“Yeah,” Dean says after a few awkward seconds. “I just hope … well.”

Gabriel frowns and pulls back to look at him. “What? You think there’s even the slightest chance Cassie will say no?” He snorts because this is honestly the stupidest thing he ever heard. “Oh please. He’ll freak out.”

There’s still some doubt in Dean’s eyes but nonetheless he smiles crookedly. “You think?”

Gabriel slaps his shoulder. “Of course, you moron. My brother is head over heels for you. I’ll never understand why because you’re thick as a brick but it’s Cassie’s life, right?”

Dean chuckles. “Thank you, Gabe.”

“You’re welcome, Dean-o.”

“No, I mean it,” Dean says with determination in his voice. “Thank you for being such a noisy little shit and looking out for Cas. He’s lucky to have you.”

Gabriel needs all his inner strength to not let Dean show how much those words affect him. “I think I’ll be able to like you a little bit, Winchester.”

Dean laughs. “Wow, be careful. People might think you actually care.”

And less than twenty-four hours later Castiel knocks at Gabriel’s door at ten p.m., embraces his brother firmly before he’s even got the chance to invite Castiel in and asks excitedly if Gabriel wants to be his best man.

Yeah, Gabriel’s convinced he’ll manage to like Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com) as well :D


End file.
